Industry has trended toward oxygen-cleaning products for spot cleaning application, particularly stable liquid peroxide-containing cleaning formulations. Also it is desired to introduce the peroxide in a tablet which can be dissolved in an aqueous solution to form the peroxide cleaning composition. A product which can provide effervescence during cleaning is considered an advantage.